I sentimenti della morte
by Sagittarius no Laura
Summary: A partir daquele dia eu soube que Shura e eu estaríamos juntos per l'eternità.


**_Notas do autor_**

Oie!!! Tudo bem? Estou aqui para vos mostrar um surto que tive depois de ler duas ou três fics deste casal. Saint seiya não me pertence e esse blá blá blá todo e eu só uso os seus personagens emprestados para me entreter e a vocês (espero). Aviso, se você não leu na capa, que é yaoi, ou seja, homens lindos se pegando e eu não vou aceitar quaisquer comentários prejudiciais acerca disso. Se não gosta de yaoi pode dar meia volta. Para quem gosta, leia disfrute e comente. O título do capítulo e da fic quer dizer "Os sentimentos da Morte". Não se acanhem nos comentários, pessoas. Ah e já agora se conhecerem fics desse casal, de Mu X Aiolia ou de Kardia X Dégel, me avisem. Deixem nos comentários. Se conhecerem fics yaoi de Saint Seiya indiquem nos comentários, principalmente dos casais que disse lá encima. Acho que já estendi um pouco por isso bora para a fic.

 ** _Capítulo 1 - I sentimenti della Morte_**

Espanhol maledetto. Era muito difícil aquele capriconiano perceber que ele estava completamente na sua? E ele ainda fica pelos cantos a chorar por ter morto o traidor do Aiolos. Isso me dá nervos. Eu sei que aquele traidor queria Shura para si como eu o queria. Mas agora que ele está morto nada me vai impedir de ficar com ele. Aquele bode vai ceder, à se vai. Nem que tenhamos de ir dar uma voltinha pelo Inferno.

\- Ei, Shura! - ele olhou para mim, surpreendido. O seu belo rosto estava marcado pela tristeza de ter morto Aiolos - O que você faz em Sagitário? Pensei que sua casa fosse a próxima.

\- Olá Cancer. Não penso que você tenha algo a haver com os meua afazeres na nona casa. Se estiver de passagem está á vontade. Não se incomode comigo.

\- Cazzo espanhol. Você precisa de ser assim? Só perguntei o que fazia aqui. Não está a chorar por ter morto aquele traidor, pois não? - senti uma ardência no rosto e Shura tinha a mão levantada.

\- Aiolos não é um traidor. - ele disse ameaçadoramente. O seu corpo estava tenso e os olhos fixos em mim. - Nunca mais diga isso. Aiolos não é traidor.

\- Shura acorde. Ele traiu a Atena e o Grande Mestre.

\- NÃO! Aiolos não é traidor. Eu é que sou. Eu quebrei a nossa amizade. Eu o matei.

\- Shura, entenda, você só cumpriu as ordens do Grande Mestre. Não fez nada de mal. - em um ato impensado, o puxei para perto, abraçando o seu corpo. Ele escondeu o rosto no meu ombro. Engraçado, sempre foi ele o sensato e o sábio. Mas agora ele parecia uma criança, a minha criança.

\- Só espero que o Olos me perdoe.

\- Shura você tem que superar isso. Tem que seguir em frente. Não fez nada de errado cazzo. - ele se mantinha imóvel. - Você tem que reagir Shura. Cazzo. Você não pode se deixar cair por causa daquele idiota. Não se prenda ao passado.

\- Você não entende! Aiolos era meu pilar, meu amigo, meu porto seguro. Era ele que me consolava quando eu tinha que matar alguém, que me ajudava quando voltava de missões, que me aconselhava quando eu não percebia porque um certo italiano me causava reações estranhas.

\- O que estás a dizer?

\- Exatamente o que disse!!! E ele me aconselhou. E me explicou. Me explicou qie eu amava o cavaleiro mais sádico e insensível do Santuário. Eu fui burro o suficiente para me apaixonar pelo cavaleiro coração de pedra.

\- Você está falando de mim?

\- SIM!!! De você! Desde que chegou que mexe comigo! Mas você é tão... Ahrr. Nem consigo descrever.

\- Shura. - tentei interromper aquele monólogo.

\- Não. Sai daqui caramba. Me deixa em paz.

\- SHURA! - ele se calou finalmente. Me aproximei dele e tomei seus lábios. Ele retesou o corpo e então, com o pouca paciência que tinha, continuei com o máximo de delicadeza possível. Forcei a passagem com a minha língua, o beijando com paixão. Separei nossas bocas e vi seu rosto corado e a sua respiração estava descompassada.

\- Porque fez isso?

\- Você é mesmo cego. Eu sempre gostei de você seu burro.

\- O q...? - Nem o deixei terminar. Agora que tinha provado dos seus lábios, temia não conseguir viver sem eles. Pensei em me dirigir aos aposentos de Sagitário mas Capricórnio pareceu uma melhor opção. Subimos as escadas aos tropeções e fiz questão de o prensar nas paredes da décima casa. Quando dei os primeiros beijos em seu pescoço, ele gemeu de forma adorável. O livrei da camiseta que trajava expondo o seu tronco. Ele apertou as pernas em torno da minha cintura, pressionando ambas as ereções.

\- Estás muito safado, Shura. Não esperava isso de ti. - disse abrindo um sorriso malicioso. Ele apenas apertou os braços em torno do meu pescoço, ofegando. Arrastei - o até ao quarto da casa. Quase deitei a porta abaixo mas nem liguei. O joguei em cima da cama e retirei minha camiseta, subindo em cima de Shura. Minha ereção latejava. Tinha de o tomar para mim. AGORA!!! Desci com beijos apressados pelo seu corpo e parei bem perto da sua ereção. Dei uma primeira lambida e logo abocanhei. Nunca fiz isto para ninguém. Era sempre a mim que faziam. Mas era o meu Shura. A cada gemido dele a minha excitação aumentava. Agradeci aos deuses quando ele gozou. O meu espanhol tinha um gosto delicioso. A minha excitação era tal que rasguei minha calça, abri suas pernas e o penetrei. Com força e violência. A minha racionalidade voltou quando ouvi o grito dele.

\- Cazzo, desculpa Shura. - limpei as suas lágrimas. Eu queria lhe dar prazer e não aquela dor horrível que ele devia estar sentindo. Me segurei para não me mexer enquanto ele se habituava com o meu volume. Eu não era nada pequeno e tinha orgulho nisso. Como forma de me desculpar, comecei a beijar seu rosto. Segui com beijos leves pelo pescoço branco, indo com uma calma e delicadeza que não me eram características. O seu interior me esmagava com enorme pressão. Não era suposto haver tal pressão a não ser... A não ser que Shura fosse virgem. Decidi não me preocupar com aquilo naquele momento. O espanhol mexeu os quadris lentamente como um pedido para que eu continuasse, para que eu o fizesse meu. Não me fiz de rogado. Regredi a té à cabeça e me enterrei fundo nele. Começámos uma dança sensual, a nossa dança. Os nossos corpos estavam em sincronia. Shura, que antes tentava abafar os gemidos, agora gemia sem pudor. Os seus braços me envolviam, me puxando de encontro ao seu corpo. Nossos lábios se conectaram quando o clímax chegou. Senti o gozo dele nos nossos abdomens ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo me apertava. Dei minha última estocada e gozei bem fundo nele, gemendo alto. Deixei meu corpo pesar sobre ele, suspirando satisfeito. Nenhum de meus amantes me causou tal prazer. E então descobri o significado de amor. De fazer amor. O facto de estar amando e sendo amado, me dava uma grande alegria. Saí com cuidado de dentro dele vendo, junto com meu semen, um fio ds sangue escorrer. Eu não tinha o hábito de me preocupar com meus amantes mas, por ser Shura, me senti mal por aquilo.

\- Eu machuquei você, não foi?

\- Um pouco. Eu nunca tinha...

\- Nunca tinhas? - o incentivei a continuar, querendo certezas para aquilo de que suspeitava.

\- Feito isso. - ele disse num fio de voz

\- Dei um sorriso bobo e o puxei para meus braços.

\- Máscara... - o interrompi.

-No, no. Angelo per te.

\- O que isto que fizemos quer dizer?

\- Quer dizer que quero ficarcon te. Tu queres?

\- Sí. Claro.

Vários anos se passaram, a revolta no Santuário, o Meikai, Asgard. Agora revivemos. Para a paz. A nossa relação era um segredo, sempre foi. Embora io, finalmente, quero assumir. Mas não sabia como o fazer. Queria poder anunciar mio amore a todos. Estava descendo até a arena. Gostava de o ver a lutar, era sexy. Quando cheguei na arena, pude ver aquele farabutto do Kanon chegando perto, muito perto de mio espanhol. Aquele farabutto ia ver. Sem nem ligar para os outros cavaleiros, principalmente para Afrodite, cheguei perto de Shura e o enlacei pela cintura, lhe dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Eu podia ouvir as exclamações de espanto dos outros cavaleiros e os comentários maliciosos de Milo mas só queria saber do beijo ardente que trocava com Shura. O beijo foi findado e pude ver as expressões de espanto de todos, a furiosa de Afrodite, a incrédula de Kanon e o sorrisinho malicioso de Milo, que tinha uma das mãos possessivamente na cintura do francês. Aiolos, ao fundo, tinha um sorriso de aprovação. Vi Shura tentar falar algo mas tomei a palavra.

\- Shura, você sabe que não sou bom com palavras e que não sou muito sentimental. Mas eu quero lhe dizer algo. Graças a você, me tornei uma pessoa melhor. Comecei a compreender sentimentos. Io lutei com Shiryu, não para encobrir o Grande Mestre mas sim para tentar proteger você. Para impedir você de se machucar. E depois de tudo o que passamos, acho que está na altura certa. Io ti amo, Shura. Aceitas namorar comigo?

Esperei ansiosamente por sua resposta. Pareceu uma eternidade até que ele disse:

\- Sí. Lo acepto Máscara da Mor...

\- No, no. Ângelo per te. - disse as mesmas palavras que lhe disse naquele dia, na nossa primeira vez juntos.

\- Lo acepto, Ângelo. - um novo beijo nos uniu enquanto eu ouvia as felicitações de todos. Milo se aproximou do centro da Arena e, do seu jeito, pediu Camus, não em namoro, mas sim em casamento, dizendo que sentia inspirado pela nossa demonstração. O aquariano ficou mais vermelho que seus rubros cabelos, provocando risdas a todos. A partir daquele dia eu soube... Shura e eu estaríamos juntos per l'eternità.

 ** _Notas Finais_** Maledetto - maldito

Cazzo - porra

Con te - contigo

Io - eu

Mio amore - meu amor

Farabutto - filho da puta

Mio - meu

Io ti amo - eu te amo

Per te - para ti

Espero que tenham gostado. Foi um surto. Se souberem de fics, como disse nas notas iniciais, por favor me digam. Harry Potter também, desde que seja yaoi ( se souberem Sirius X Remus avisem ). Podem ser deste ou de outro site.

Espero mesmo que tenham gostado. E comentem por favor. Nem que seja para me mandarem para a pqp ( brincadeira gente).

Beijos


End file.
